My One And Only Prince
by Tono Radish
Summary: Ayaka is a very different girl and comes to school at ouran for a year. she meets and falls in love with tamaki suoh. we all know wh he is, but who is she?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- could be an angel

'What am I doing exactly?' i thought. I was lost in the court yard trying to find the building for class 2-A. I have no sense of direction. I past the fountain and took a picture, "it's a little odd to have an angel peeing..." and there in cherry blossoms I saw a tall man with blond flowing hair and shining blue eyes.

Thanks to the light he almost looked like a saint sent from god. "you look lost? Can I help you?"

My eyes shined, "oh ummm." "I see, taken by my beauty?" "what!" "what's your name?" "oh Uh... Ayaka Sorachi!" "what a beautiful name, but I'm afraid it's no comparison to your beauty." he came up to me. My cheeks burned red.

'Could he be an angel!' i thought. "oh Uh thank you..." "no need to thank me, I only stated the truth." my hair was in two black braids that went down my back. "oh Uh-" "tell me princess is there anything I can do for you?" "oh I'm sorry! Could you direct me to class 2-A?" "oh fantastic, I'm on my way there now. Follow me my lady." i closely followed.

'hes truly a gentleman and handsom too. but to charming to be an angel? Maybe he's a prince? I dont think so. maybe they sent him to escort me? Weather they sent him or not his attitude is way too sudden. I mean I just met the man... And yet.'

We reached the class room. "oh thank you so much... Uh I didn't catch your name?" "my name is Tamaki Suoh and over there is my friend Kyoya Otori." he gestured to a another young man writing in a small black note book. He had glasses and black hair... But I couldn't really see his eyes.

The teacher walked in, "settle down class let's begin." he noticed me standing by the door, "oh you must be miss sorachi. I'm sorry I completely forgot about you." "it's fine," I whispered. "Uh yeah? This is miss Ayaka Sorachi. Treat her kindly. Just grab an empty seat." this teacher was obviously a slacker...

I noticed a seat in the very back corner of the room by the window, an excellent seat in my opinion. I quietly took it and looked out the window beginning to day dream.

Class ended but I didn't notice and remained at my desk gazing out the window when a certain blond student tapped my shoulder, "Uh Ayaka... Class is over? What are you doing?"

I woke up turning red, "oh nothing! Could you show me to the next class?" "sure?" I followed closely behind, almost clinging to him. I could feel some of the glares from the other female students... That just made me cling even more. You see I'm kinda shy and don't say very much, but often when I day dream, I go to a world where I can be the person I want to be! Live the life I want to live!

After school he covered my eyes with his hands, "come now princess. I have a surprise." I couldn't utter a sound so I just nodded. We came up to a door and I heard it open. "Welcome." he removed his hands. "welcome princess to the ouran high school host club!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Secrets

It was a little dark and full of tv screens and small stages. "Today's theme is karaoke!" "huh?" he ran up on a stage surrounded by fan girls and started to sing.

"WHAT A CRIME! SUCH A BEAUTIFUL CRIME! THAT GOD WOULD MAKE A STAR AS BRIGHT AS I! AND I KNOW IT'S A DISGRACE TO ADMIRE THIS PERFECT FACE, REFLECTED IN YOUR EYES."

He continued to sing with all of his heart and I couldn't help but feel warmed and a little weirded out. I tried to focus on the warm feeling... But it was way too hard with the lyrics.

I looked around the room to spot other hosts. All equally beautiful. The first I noticed were two identical ginger haired twin hosts singing a duet, getting lost in each others eyes. I was getting red so I decided to look away. Then I saw the black haired host, I believe Tamaki introduced him as Kyoya. We didn't really get a chance to talk so I don't know that much about him and he wasn't singing at the moment. Maybe he was really bad at it? Then I saw a younger boy with blond hair and a tall boy with short black hair. The young boy was eating cake and probably visiting his older brother from his elementary school... Wait he has a uniform? The older looking one was silent and watched over the little boy with a slight smile. Then lastly I saw another boy with big brown eyes and brown hair. The girls around him seemed to be nagging him to sing, but it looked like he really didn't want to.

"Hey look Kaoru a new girl." "yes indeed Hikaru, should we invite her over?" "we should." the ginger haired boys were in front of me almost instantly. "hello miss," "what's your name?" they were finishing each others sentences! "Uh... It's-" "it's Ayaka Sorachi, pardon me miss, if you remember me I'm Kyoya Otori. The pleasure is all mine." I turned to the black haired gentleman. "! Oh no all mine!" the twins gestured me back to them, "im Hikaru," "and I'm Kaoru," "we're the hitachiin twins and we hope to see allot more of you." now they were speaking all at once! I put on a smile, although I'm sure it was a shy one, "thank you v-very much." "won't you come sit with us?" they said. "Uh-"

"now boys! I've told time and again! Treat our first timers more gently!" it was Tamaki! He offered me a rose and I gratefully took it. I went to sit with him and listened to him sing song after song until, "oh wow I've sung my heart out. Won't one of you ladies grace me with your beautiful voices? They all were hesitating, "Ayaka would you do the honor?" "oh Uh-" he took some of my hair with his hand and spoke, "your black hair is beautiful in the colored lights, but I wonder, is it as beautiful as your voice? Oh how I do wonder?" with my face as red as a beet. I robotically stepped onto the platform. "now what song would you like to sing." "..." "very well why don't I choose." "yeah..." I've never been so nervous! The music started playing! I know this one. I started to mumble the first few words and then with a word of encouragement from the prince Tamaki, "sing!" I opened my mouth. I can't believe I'm gonna sing this...

"I like a boy a uniform! (school uniform) I like a boy in uniform! (school uniform) I like a boy in uniform! (school uniform) I like a boy in (school uniform!"

It was finally over, "Tamaki how could you pick a song like that!" "there you spoke up." "what?" "well you always mumble and aren't sure about yourself so I came up with a song that would get you flustered enough to say something!" "Uh thank you... But... Of all the songs in the world..." he put both hands on my face, "wont you forgive me... Princess?" I was getting sucked into his eyes, "just... Dont do it again." he smiled and started to pay attention to the other girls.

Club activities ended and Tamaki kept me behind, "well now my princess, how did you enjoy your visit?" "oh it was nice thank you. Oh I'm sorry but my car is waiting for me. I'll come again tomorrow" Kyoya called out, "tell me Ayaka, how is Carambole this time of year?" "oh the flower gardens should be blooming soon." "Carambole? Isn't that a country off of France?" said Haruhi. shatters. "Uh! Yes! I mean- no! I mean- what of it?" "Ayaka what's wrong?" asked Tamaki. "Ayaka here is the princess of Carambole, but here family is in danger at the moment so she's been put into hiding with a new name." how the hell did he know that? We have doubles in place right now? There's no way the news could get a hold of this? And why is he telling everyone! "no way! But the princess's hair is blond?" said Tamaki.

I took a sigh, "it's true. My real name is Angelica Redevance. I had to dye my hair black to protect my identity, along with colored contacts, and a fake name. This school setting was also added. I'm begging you Please keep my secret. If word gets out my father and I will be in terrible danger... My mother already is." "what do you mean?" asked Hikaru... I think. "they found her and I have no idea what's happened to her."

It was quiet. "I'll keep your secret." Tamaki! "yeah I guess we can?" the twins. "this is an interesting situation, I'll keep quiet." Kyoya... "mm." Mori. "No problem Aya chan!" Hunny. "you can count me in." Haruhi. "T-THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!" "of course... Princess." Tamaki got down on one knee and kissed my hand. I had found knights in shining armor, but among them was a prince. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Silver

"So Ayaka have you ever been to a school before?" asked Kyoya. "actually no, ive had tutors all my life. this has definitely been an interesting experience." I said. "it's a pain because some people don't like to wake up," Tamaki chuckled gesturing to Kyoya who gave him a death glare.

It was a few minutes before class and we were just sitting by Kyoyas desk chatting. "So Tamaki have any girls at the club caught your eye yet?" I said shyly. WAIT DID I JUST SAY THAT! he stared at me... Oh crap! "Yes, one very different girl has." Kyoyas eyes lit up. What does this mean! "I see, haha?"

The teacher walked in, "hey class, we have a transfer student with us now. His name is Akira Wakeshima. Show him the ropes." in walked a tall boy, around Mori's height, with silver hair and dark cool eyes. The girls in the class seemed to have an instantaneous fan girl squeal. He looked at me with a blank stare. I gave a nervous smile. What does he want?

throughout the class the girls were just staring at him. Well I guess he was everything they were looking for. Foreign, handsome, mysterious, tall, cool. Isn't that the general idea? I mean I'm more of a blond, dramatic, go lucky, goof ball type. He sat down in front of me. Wait since when has that seat been open? The point was he sat there now... But even though he was in front of me... I feel like he was watching me.

Lunch time aka my favorite class! Just kidding, but I've never had Japanese food before so each meal made me as happy as Tamaki under a kotatsu. Today was semi firm miso soba! Yay! Before I took the first bite I saw Akira hovering next to me, "um hey?" his spoon was hanging out of his mouth, "hey." "can I help you?" "may I sit here?" I nodded. The hosts always ate in the club room or in the gardens so I didn't have a seat to save, not that I really cared... What's really important is who Tamaki likes! What kind of girl does he like!

Akira was staring at me then other girls, prettier than me, came up asking for seats. Obviously to sit with Akira. They just took the seats anyway and flirted and giggled and asked if he was joining the host club. When they asked that he stopped eating his curry and looked up over to me, "what do you think I should do... Miss Sorachi?" he had the quiet voice of Eric Vale. "um you can do whatever you want to?" he nodded a no and leaned into me, "if I was a host... Would you allow me to entertain you?" my mind lingered to Tamaki... But he seemed nice? And we could be better acquainted this way! "sure!" I smiled. He looked back at the girls, "sure." then he went back to his curry.

The girls started whispering something and I heard my name come up. Rumors obviously. Akira looked up at them, "I'd appreciate you not talking about Miss Sorachi like that, she is not a slut and you shouldn't let petty jealousy get the better of you." he then smiled, "envy isn't becoming ladies." they started to float away, "I know he was just scolding us," "but the way he said it," "he's almost like a prince," "we have no lives!" As weird as this was, I think I'm happy! I made a great new friend!

Here they were hosting hours! Yuuki, Akira, and I walked in. He stepped forward, "I'd like to speak to the King please." the girls started to fan girl and Tamaki came up, "why hello. We don't usually get guests like this but I'm happy to oblige. So my prince," he dipped Akira, "How may I be of service?" with a complete poker face he replied, "I'd like to be a host and stand up right." Tamaki fixed his posture, "well you definitely are a piece of eye candy... But what can you provide for the ladies?" he took a sigh... And then at the speed of light appeared before the fan girls with a bouquet of roses, "for my princess." the girls squealed. But he really did act princely and his smile, it was probably fake but was great timing. "congrats, you have proven yourself. Starting today you are a host." he stood up right and put back on his pokerface, "thank you." he walked up to me, "may I be honored with your presence," he came up to my ear and whispered, "Princess?"

My eyes widened as he pulled away and looked at me knowingly. Akira Wakeshima knew who I really was. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Disappearance

Days passed and I think I was wring about Akira, maybe he was just mimicking Tamaki? I mean this was his first time. I can't believe I wasted time thinking about that? I mean who does Tamaki like! All I know is she's different. Wait a minute! Now that I think about it when I'm at the host club Tamaki always looks at me differently! I saw Haruhi.

"HARUHI! uh... I mean... Do you think Tamaki likes me?" she looked confused, "yeah sure, I mean why wouldn't he?" "yeah but am I different?" "sure you are I mean, you know Angelica? That's pretty different if you ask me. I gotta get to class, see you at the host club."

I nodded. HE WAS RIGHT! from the beginning he's been kind to me! And I am different! I'm a bloody freaking princess! The girl Tamaki likes... IS ME! I rushed over to class and knocked over in my haste none other than The King himself. "Tamaki!" we were on the ground, "are you okay Ayaka?" I hopped off if him, "yes... Uh Tamaki?" he sat up, "yeah?" "I umm.." "hmm?" "Tamaki I... I like... Yoooo... Yooooo... Yoga." "well sure mental peace is a good thing?" "oh no I like yoooo... Yoooo... Yoooogurt." "what?" "I like yooo... Yooo... Tamaki I really like yooo..." "you really like... Yourself?" "no yoooo... Tamaki I really like you!" I yelled. Oh crap did someone hear that? No? Good... "yeah we're good buddies." "no Tamaki, I like.. Err... Love like you..."

I got the words out! But Tamaki looked embarrassed, "uhh Ayaka... I told you there's a girl I like..." "yeah?" "that girl.. Is Haruhi?" "Haruhi Fujioka?" "yeah..." "but Haruhi's a boy?" "actually circumstances made her pretend to be a boy and host." "so the girl you love... Is Haruhi?" "yeah... I only figured it out a little while ago. I used to think I was her daddy? Silly right?" "... Yeah silly. I'm not feeling well I think I'm gonna go.." "do you want me to accompany you?" "no it's alright. I just have a knot in my stomach." with that I ran off.

Haruhi! Haruhi Fujioka! Tears filled my eyes. She probably is prettier than me! I'm a refugee! That's what's wrong! Anyone would date a transvestite over me! I'm not pretty at all! I somehow deluded myself Into thinking he liked me! How did I come to that conclusion! Every time he 'looked' at me Haruhi was in the background! How did i not catch that!

I ran off of the school grounds and just kept running! It was getting cold... I stopped at a park and started to walk through. I should have brought my jacket? Come to think of it my books are still at the academy. I'm an idiot! I stopped in front of a tree and sank down to it's roots and just cried quietly to myself.

"Miss Sorachi?" I looked up not caring about how I looked, "Akira? What are you doing?" "the sane as you ditching." well I guess technically that is what I was doing. "Akira, why are you ditching?" "The girl I like... Likes someone else. I was gonna confess today but when I found out I had to leave." "isn't that just the story," I said sarcastically. "what about you?" he asked. "you could say the same thing... We should probably get back to school... We could get in major trouble skipping." he smiled, "I have a better idea." I looked up thinking, 'huh?'

"commoners' ramen?" we sat in a ramen shop or stand or bar... I'm really not sure. "would the school really look for us here?" I smiled, "nope." we got our bowls of ramen and ate in silence. "... Sooo Akira... I really didn't think you had anyone speacial?" he looked up. I continued, "would it be nosey to ask who?" he gave a slight chuckle and looked up, "well I guess it's okay to tell you. Might as well. The girl I like..." he moved his head to look at me, "is you... Ayaka." my eyes widened. "come on." he hopped down from his seat. "where are we going?" "somewhere else. We can't linger too long!" he took my hand and we started running. He suddenly stopped, "are you cold?" I looked away, "yeah I thought so here." he gave me his blazer and started running again.

We ran and ran and ran until we reached an old warehouse. "what are we doing here?" "come on." he lead me into the old building. I had a bad feeling. he shut the door and suddenly pinned me to a wall, "what are you-" he had a creepy grin, "remember when I told you that I liked you?" "what?" "i lied the only girl I'm after... Is Angelica Redevance." my eyes shot wide open, "then you are..." "my real name is Alec Handson, and I've come here to take you back to Carambole. After all, there's allot of money on your head." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Search

Later that day at school Ayaka didn't go. "this is my fault Kyoya..." "well she knew you liked someone else, she's acting childish if you ask me." "yeah but I'm worried, she didn't pick up her phone?" "after a decline from you I don't blame her." "yeah I guess you're right, still... I have this feeling. Hey where's Akira?" Kyoya's eyes widened, "wait he isn't here?" "no? Actually he left around the same time as her." "we have to go." "what why?" "She's in trouble."

They left the class room and went to collect the hosts. After they were all assembled they went to music room 3. "what's going on?" asked the twins. "Ayaka has been taken by a bounty hunter, aka our newest host." said Kyoya. "what?" asked Honny. "well Kyoya said it so it must be true! Guys what do we do!" yelled the twins. "now look, I assume the first thing he would do is try to get her back to Carambole. I don't think he could use an air port though, any ideas?" "is he smuggling her out?" asked Hikaru. "look ive identified him as Alec Handson. He owns a small jet port that some celebrities tend to use. I imagine he'll take a plane from there. If we hurry we can-"

"let the police handle it. It's my fault she left and if I meddle more then she's only gonna get hurt," said Tamaki. "but boss-" the twins were cut off by their king, "the police can do their job. And even if they couldn't what could we do against a grade a bounty hunter and a dictatorship? Who are we to get involved?" "Tamaki..." Haruhi mumbled. Kyoya's fist clenched, "I'LL TELL YOU WHO WE ARE! WE ARE THE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! THE MOST POWERFUL AND HANDSOM STUDENTS IN JAPAN, IF WE PUT OUR MINDS TO IT, THE WORLD! DONT ACT LIKE WE'RE JUST A BUNCH OF FOOLS! YOUVE BEEN WITH US FROM THE START AND YOU'VE SEEN WHAT WE'RE CAPABLE OF! SNAP OUT OF WHATEVER KIND OF MENTAL STATE YOU'RE IN AND GIVE US OUR PLAN! You're... Our King." Tamaki's ears lit up, "what did you say?" "Did you not hear me the first time? YOURE OUR KING NOW LEAD US!" Tamaki rose proud and confident like the idiot he was, "VERY WELL MY CONRADS! HERES THE PLAN!" Honny started clapping and Mori joined in.

Meanwhile...

"Alec! Let me go!" I yelled tied to a pole. "sure when we reach Carambole." "ALEC!" I screamed. He called a plane over and he started to load it. Many men appeared, all big and scary. One started to walk towards me but was stopped by a "BUN BUN KICK!" yelled a little boy. Honny! Then that means... I looked over to see the rest of the host club!

"don't you dare touch her!" yelled Tamaki. "who the hell are you guy!" yelled the man. "We are the ouran high school host club... Aka your worst nightmare!" declared Kyoya. He's really into this host thing all of a sudden? Alec noticed them, "Don't just stand around get them!" they all came out at once. "Takeshi, Don't hold back!" yelled honny. Has he always been this strong? "wouldn't dream of it," said mori, he spoke! The twins untied me and picked me up, "but what about-" "they can handle it," they said. Tamaki, Kyoya, the Twins, and I dashed off. Alec was tailing us, but we were able to escape through ally ways and crowded streets. We ran into a nearby maid cafe where the twins through me a bag, "change into this!" I went into the restroom and came out... As a kitty eared maid. The hosts sat at a table and ordered me over... Figures. At least he won't recognize me, I took out my colored contacts and put on a red Curley wig. Out of the window I saw Alec Handson with his men. I hope Honny and Mori are okay. "don't worry about them, by now they should be at the docks." said Tamaki. "what?" "after this we romdevu with them and fly out." "what?" "don't worry the plane will take us back to my mansion, you should be okay there," said Tamaki.

When I looked out the window Alec was gone, I took off the maids outfit and put on some of Haruhi's clothes. A frilly pink dress, I didn't know she owned stuff like this? We took a taxi to the shore line. So this was all Tamaki's plan? It's pretty good so far? I didn't know he had it in him? We ran out to see on the rocky beach Honny and Mori totally fine. They really are strong. "come on guys! The plane is here!" a white mini plane began to land. Before it touched the ground Alec and his men showed up. The plane touched the land and opened for us to hop on. "Go ahead! We can handle them!" yelled Honny. "No we can't leave you again!" I screamed. They quickly beat the crap out of the men and cornered Alec. "ok... Sorry I doubted you..." I said falling apart mentally.

"hahaha so you think you've won now? Is that it?" he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun! He aimed for Honny and shot, "Mistukuni!" yelled Mori as he jumped in the way. Our eyes shot open at the sight. Mori was bleeding on the ground, "you're next little boy-" Alec was cut off by a private police force. "Your late," Kyoya said. "we apologize master Kyoya." "this is the Otori private police force. The black onion squad, they were supposed to meet us as soon as Alec appeared so we could catch him. Thanks to their tardiness, Mori has been wounded." said Kyoya pissed. They captured Alec and dragged him into a car, "He'll be going to prison sir, Mori will also be fine, he wasn't shot in any major organs." said one of the troops.

I took a deep breath relived. I looked out at the water, the rocky shore reminded me of home. I heard footsteps behind me, "Are you alright?" it was Tamaki. I closed my eyes and took another breath, "yeah. Thank you." Tamaki stood and looked out at the water with me, "I'm sorry, but-" I turned to him and got on my tip toes and kissed him. He blushed, "uh-" I smiled to myself and put my finger over his mouth, "A little good bye present." "what?" "now that they've found me I'll have to go. New name, new hair, who knows maybe I'll take Haruhi's idea and pretend to be a guy." "you're leaving? Where?" "I'm not sure," I smiled, "I won't forget you Tamaki." he looked at me and gave me a hug, "i won't forget you either, princess." we walked back to the group and gave them the news. With one last good bye I whispered in Tamaki's ear, "have fun at the host club for me and..." he turned bright red. I stepped into the plane and waved my last good byes.

"what did she say?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki had a quick flash back, 'I'll be sure to come back when you and Haruhi get married.' Tamaki turned bright red again, "uh nothing..." the twins hounded him for an answer, but he managed to stay silent. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Resolution

9 monthslater...

"Guys! Look!" Tamaki, Haruhi, and the rest of the host club moved to America to study abroad with Haruhi. They gathered around a TV screen, "Carambole has finally been freed of it's dictatorship and the royals have been put back in charge!" said the man on the TV. Ayaka and her Parents came out into view and waved. "She's so tan?" said the Twins. "she must have been moved to the caribian," said Kyoya. Ayaka, aka Angelica, held up a sign in Japanese. it said, 'Ouran host club, hurry up and visit me!' they gasped, "so are we gonna see her?" asked Honny. "I'll go book the tickets," said Kyoya walking to his lap top. Tamaki still sat frozen. "Tamaki are you okay?" asked Haruhi. "he's just freaking out because the first thing she's gonna ask is if you guys are engaged," said Kyoya. "KYOYA HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT! I NEVER TOLD ANYONE!" yelled Tamaki. He smirked, "I know everything haha." he pushed up his glasses and Haruhi looked at the screen, "well I do like the beach?"

(The End) 


End file.
